


Falling

by charmed_seconds



Series: Blissful Harmony [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione never had to worry about falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

“Now, just sit on it, gently!” Harry instructed. Hermione glared at her boyfriend, “I know how to sit on a broom Harry,”  
Harry sheepishly chuckled, “I just don’t want you to get hurt love,”  
Hermione’s eyes softened, “I know Harry. Now, what’s next?”  
“Slowly, pull up on the stick,” Harry said as he got on his own broom.   
Hermione nodded and grasped the wood. She gave a small tug and she hovered a bit, a small yelp coming from the young woman. She glared at Harry when she heard him chuckle. He quickly sobered, “Try a hard tug,”  
Hermione nodded, determined. A hard tug. She bolted into the air, a shriek filling the air. Herrmione heard Harry shout her name. Suddenly, she was upside down and she was tumbling towards the ground.   
She screamed. Then, she stopped. Warm arms cradled her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the owner’s neck and sobbed. Comforting words were whispered into her ear. “Thank you,” she sniffed.   
Harry brushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead, “I’ll always be there to catch you when you fall,”.


End file.
